


Wonder Hunk

by Axelex12



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Eventual Romance, F/M, Kissing, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Past Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Post-Coital Cuddling, Secret Crush, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex, kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Black Canary × Nightwing smut story
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Dinah Lance
Kudos: 3





	Wonder Hunk

_Recognized. Nightwing. B01._

Nightwing stepped off the zeta tube and walked over to cave's kitchen. Black Canary was there chopping asparagus. He watched for a moment, the way her hands held both the knife and vegetables with strength and careful precision when cutting. The muscles that worked in her arms as she moved. It seemed that he watched her more and more now, everyday he would just be fascinated by her.

"Are you gonna stand there and ogle me, Dick, or are you going to help?"

He blinked. Without looking up from her handiwork, Black Canary motioned for him to walk over to the countertop. Dick walked over warily. She might gut with the knife she wielded. "How did you know it was me?"

She looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. He winced. "Right. Zeta tube computer recognition software. I'm an idiot." Dinah sighed and gave him the knife and chopping board. "I'm going to get out some potatoes to wash, you keep cutting."

Dinah set about her task. Dick attempted to protest that he needed to change first, but she raised a finger at him, wagging it in disapproval. "You can change later, you only patrolled Bludhaven, Dick."

Making no effort to argue his case, Dick started to slice the asparagus. As he cut, his eyes kept travelling to the beautiful blonde bombshell that was Dinah. Her curves were accented by the leotard she wore, with her leather jacket covering her upper back and fishnet stockings going down her tanned legs meeting her high heeled boots. His hands were gradually slowing down with cutting the vegetables. Then the knife slit open his finger. Dick gasped and looked at the offending wound. Having heard his pain, Dinah quickly tore away from her cooking and moved over to look at his problem. She took his bleeding hand started cleaning the cut.

"This is what you get for looking at me instead of your job. Want to tell me where you mind is?" She giggled. Dinah never giggles, a sound he hadn't heard since he was a child and she was babysitting him for Bruce.

"How do even know that I was watching you? This is not a good day." He said frustratedly.

"Dick, you do realize that you are talking to one of the women that over the role of being your mother? Believe it or not, Richard, but I do know you which also means I know when you are troubled. So tell Auntie Dinah what the problem is," she probed. "Is it Zatanna or Barbara?"

"No, it isn't them. It's you." He looked into her eyes when he spoke. Dick saw her perfect grey eyes widen a fraction. Dinah took a step back and shifted her eyes to his cut then back into his gorgeous blue eyes. She saw the lust radiating from his irises.

_Recognized. Miss Martian. B05._

Talk about saved by the bell, Dinah thought.

"Maybe you ought to go get a band aid then change. We'll talk about this later, Richard." Dinah said firmly moving over to the table to finish chopping the vegetables as Miss Martian came around the doorway, immediately making a beeline to Dick, giving him a hug. Then she busied herself with helping Dinah. Not wanting to make the scene he so wished to make, he left for his room. It wasn't his fault that he was lonely, plus he never really saw Dinah as an aunt or a mother. That was Diana's role.

After a few minutes of small talk, M'gann spoke, "What did I interrupt? Dick was really angry and you were uncomfortable."

Dinah looked at the Martian, startled. She waited to see if M'gann would pursue the issue or leave it be. M'gann just watched her patiently. Eventually Dinah's resolve crumbled. Hesitantly, she said, "Dick and I were trying to come to an understanding over an issue between us, " choosing her words carefully. It seemed to M'gann that Dinah wasn't being completely accurate, but it wasn't her business. She'd learned that hard way that forcing an issue with a hero was far more dangerous than she would have liked to admit.

Instead M'gann went along with it, for now at least. "Okay, I hope you two figure it out!"

Dinah sighed. "Thanks M'gann, I really appreciate you being so understanding."

 _Damn it!_ Dick cursed at himself in his room. _Did I just lose her?_

He sat on his bed and closed his eyes. A rapt tapping was made on his door. He stood and moved to it. Opening it he came face to face with the lovely Dinah Lance. A frown marred her exceptional features. He let her in and quickly closed the door once she entered fully. Facing him, she sat him down on his bed and took his hands in hers. He looked at her earnestly, waiting for her rejection.

A pair of lips met his instead. Dinah was kissing him. Dinah was kissing him!

He immediately responded back, both pushing for dominance. Dinah let him win, their kisses becoming more and more heated, lips never leaving each other, tongues pushing against each other exploring the mouth of their partner. After a few minutes, they slowed their kisses for short amount of breathing and looking into each other's eyes.

"Dick this better not be just a fantasy for you," she said between passionate kisses, lips becoming more and more sweetly swollen.

"Not you, never just a one time thing for you and me. I need you, I want you, I love you, " he whispered against her lips, feeling them curve into a smile and watching her eyes widen with tears pooling. Dinah forced him back onto the bed and pounced on him.

"Prove it Dick... Nightwing...Hunk Wonder, " she said huskily, her hair falling over him as they continued kissing, hands groping each other, pushing their clothes off. He reversed their positions with him on top and her hands pushing his shirt off, feeling his torso and the scars, the beautiful tanned muscles that made him a man. His fingers stretched her leotard into shreds as he trailed his kisses down her neck and behind her ear. She sighed as he whispered sweet nothings in her ears biting down and blowing and kissing the sensitive flesh he found. Here was a man who was catering to her needs, something that Ollie certainly never did for her. Dick was perfect. He pushed her bra away from her body to see those succulent breasts that always teased men with just the hint of cleavage she would show. The seductive woman underneath him was moaning as his hands groped her breasts and lightly teased her nipples.

His lips continued their path down her chest to her right breast, locking his eyes with her, his tongue grazed her skin, eliciting a groan from her, her entire body shearing in anticipation for what would come, what must come. he kissed the nipple, earning his wanton moan from her lovely lips. His tongue making love to her nipple, his cock twitching in pain from the lack of attention. Her hands automatically feeling for his hard-on. She groped his cock, causing him to hesitate and twitch, his lips parting from her breast. With a growl, he moved over to her left breast, forcing his teeth onto the hardened nipple, making Dinah to loosen her grip on his cock as she gasped and fought for control from Dick.

Dragging his tongue down the valley of her breasts, Dick only kept his eyes on the face of his beautiful bird. He moved down her body, licking down the scars and crevices of her muscle coming to her waistline. She watched him with awe, not even Ollie cared for her wounds like Dick was doing right now. She whispered his name in a mantra, not even getting his name fully out of her mouth.

"Di...Rich...Rich...ard!" Having already ripped her panties off, he had forced a finger into her slick, musky heat. He loved her calling his name out as she was. Smirking against her entrance, he flattened his tongue against her. Lord above, was she delicious! Nipping at her folds with his teeth and fingers, his tongue entered her with a force as strong as her own canary cry!

He then moved his tongue from her pussy to her asshole and back again for the longest time. His hands moved up and down her legs, ass, and back. After a few minutes of tending her, she came hard screaming his name for all she was worth. She didn't care if the team and the league heard them. All she knew was that her Richard was making her happy.

Moving himself back above her, Dick marveled in how she looked in bliss, memorizing that face, engraving it into his mind's image. She mewled when she saw he still had pants on.

"Lose the pants, now!" She growled at him, a dangerous glint in her eyes as he did as he was told. "Now its my turn, honey!"

His cock twitched in front of her face. It was large, quite large indeed.

Why would Zatanna break up with him if he had this? Dinah wondered.

She smirked and took him in one hand. He hissed in need. "If you really love me, then you will not cum until I am done with you, " she said coyly as he swallowed hard, turning his blue eyes into a steely look of determination and love. Gripping his achingly warm cock, he started to move her hands ups and down its length examining every vein, every little thing that made him groan in pleasure. Her fingertip grazed the slit of his head. He moaned. She licked his testicles first, then moved up to his head, dragging her tongue exactly like he had done her. She took him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around his length humming as she could. Ignoring her gag reflex, Dinah took as much of him into her mouth as she could. Then she did something she had never done before. She emitted her canary cry with Dick in her mouth. He shouted to the heavens and every entity out there. He tried desperately not to come as she continued her foreplay. He couldn't hold it anymore, he came into her throat. His salty sperm went down her throat, drowning her canary cry more than his member could!

She released him, gasping for breathe. Both of them shaken from their fun. She had missed the love of ecstasy as he came. No matter, they would make up for it now.

Stroking him, he quickly hardened faster than any man she had ever seen before had. Dick forced her up against the bed post, her rear sticking out to him. He came up behind her and whispered his adoration of love to her as he entered her from behind. Kissing her to muffle the sounds she made, he quickly pulled out. She nearly screamed his frustration as she now remembered that she was supposed to punish him for coming before she had designated him to. She tried to move him, dominate him and make him hers, but it seemed he had read her mind as she he forced himself back into her.

He moved a hand to grope her breasts, tweaking a nipple every so often as he pumped in and out of her. His other hand was used to stimulate her through her ass, as his digits prodded her rear entrance, circling the pink flesh. She moaned and screamed his name over and over again, mixing it with words of love to him.

He sped his pace, thrusting harder into her. Her pussy squeezed him from trying to move as if her vagina had a mind of its own and it wanted nothing more than to smother him. His head became lighter as he animalistic nature forced him to naturally thrust into her as if the world depended on it. Hs mind became blank as did hers as they reached a simultaneous climax.

Singing into the air of the cave, in harmony they continued thrusting against each other coming trough two more magical climaxes. Slowing down their pace and moving from each other, they collapsed onto the bed in pure happiness. Tangling their limbs together, he entered her as the fell asleep, with no thought of anyone else but themselves being happy together.

In the morning, she woke up first in his arms. Dinah twice blinked. She saw Dick holding her, deciding to stay in his arms, she watched him breathe calmly. He looked so perfect to her, a vision that all other artists in the world were robbed of. The perfect image, and she had him all to herself. After he woke up, he glanced down at her.

"You are really here. I thought it was just my imagination, but we really did it didn't we?" He asked with wonder in his eyes and amazement in his voice.

"Of course handsome, but we need to work things out first." She said to him, watching him for a reaction. Dinah saw fear in his eyes as he seemed to think that she would leave him just as all others did before. He turned away.

"I love you Dinah, " was all he said, still not looking at her. "If you want to leave and never come back, I'll understand. I truly will."

She frowned. He was so sad, she needed to fix this now. "We can make this work Dick, we can, but I am ten years older than you."

He snorted. "Ollie is twelve years older than you and that didn't stop you guys. I love you Dinah. I. Love. You. No one else. I want you to stay with me."

He had finally looked at her with such hopefulness, that only one thing could be said. "Yes."

They kissed harder than before, and continued where they left off from.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments Are Welcome.


End file.
